


The Little Lost Puppy finally Home

by Casmonster1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doctor Visits, Gen, daddy/little boy, little stiles, mind altering drugs, tags will change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Derek finds his lost pup, even if Stiles doesn't understand just yet. He will come to love his new Daddy.





	1. Chapter 1

The night air hit Stiles before he knew what was happening, he had been in bed... So why was he outside now? He tried to move, but felt a harsh grip restraining him. He couldn't see anything, his breathing only got faster as he felt himself being picked up and moved, like he weighed nothing.... 

His head began to spin when it felt like everything was moving at a faster speed, but I'm not in a car... Stiles couldn't think beyond that as his hands gripped onto what ever soft surface they found.

Derek raced through the forest with the boy in his arms, the night was a good cloak, but the key was getting stiles as far away as possible before the boy realized what was happening to him. His pup would be perfect once he got away from the big, scary world.

Stiles couldn't keep track of anything, his eyes closing against the stomach turning scenery that was flashing by. 

Derek soon felt the soft snores from his baby, his pup would be so happy when he woke up. It was the perfect time to rescue him, as Stiles was all alone, who would take care of him if Derek hadn't found him? His new pup would be so loved and cared for without a care in the world, even if he didn't know it yet. 

Derek moved quietly into his house, tomorrow they would go on a plane to the main area with everyone else, but tonight he needed to hunker down and get some rest, his pup would be excited when they reached their new home. 

Derek laid Stiles in his temporary crib in the only bedroom, after fastening a blue pacifier on for his pup to suck incase he woke up. Hr hadn't been able to change the pup into his new clothes, since this was a way station before everything got going. "Sleep well, pup." 

Tomorrow was going to be an adventure.


	2. Plane ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is fussy on the plane

Derek rocked Stiles as they got settled on the plane, his pup was fighting him, the baby kept squirming and wining, not that it hadn't been expected, but Derek didn't want to use his last resort. He had brought something to keep Stiles calm, he hadn't wanted his pup to already be crying before the plane took off. "We'll be home soon, pup."

Derek should have given him a sedative, something to keep him calm. The baby looked so sad, but he would love the new home when they got there, it was the perfect place for puppies. "Daddy promises, you'll love it. Honey, just calm down."

The baby looked like he hated his Daddy, the saddest part was the tears swimming in his eyes as he fought the paci. Stiles would come to see how happy Daddy would make him. They only had to get away from Beacon Hills.

"Hush sweetie, Daddy will keep you safe." Derek wanted to calm the fussy pup, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small bottle, he had brought the medicine in case Stiles got fussy. The simple rocking wouldn't calm him, Derek unscrewed the lid, moving the top of the pacifier to access the point where the medicine could be hooked up. There was no reason to worry for his pup, the medicine was calculated with care.

Stiles tried pushing the pacifier out, but it wouldn't budge, he could feel it connected around his head. He had woken up, in a house he didn't know.... with a strange man he had never met. Now he could see they were flying somewhere, he was being kidnapped and being unable to talk made the situation worse. 

He tried not to suck on the paci as he saw the red liquid being put in the paci. He didn't know what it would do.

"Come on, pup. It will help you go night night until we get home, sleepy land is waiting." Derek watched the medicine go down as his boy sucked on the paci. "Such a good pup."

Derek unscrewed the bottle, replacing it in his pocket before starting to rock Stiles. "Such a good puppy, Daddy is so proud of you."

Stiles tried squirming from the blanket... Daddy.... he didn't need a Daddy.. 

Derek held him close as the plane bounced a little. "Don't want my boy getting scared, do we?"

Stiles was feeling different, his body getting sleepy, but this was strange... He felt relaxed, that was until he felt a rushing warmth and wetness. Tears coming to his eyes as he started crying...why was that his first reaction? He now understood why he was dressed funny. 

"Aww, hush, was Daddy's little pup fussy because he needed to potty?" Derek stood, walking to the back of the plane, laying Stiles down on one of the changing tables, unclipping the onsie only enough to remove the dirty diaper. 

Derek kept a hand on Stiles while he reached for a clean diaper and wipes, along with powder, making sure his baby didn't fall. "Hush, pup, Daddy will change you so fast."

Stiles tried to lift his arm to hit the man, but it didn't move, his body not listening to anything he tried to get it to do. He wasn't even able to lift his head form the small pillow.

Derek wrapped the blanket tighter as he lifted his pup back into his arms. "Now close your eyes, baby." 

Stiles tried to fight as they walked back, the rocking motion was not helping his fight as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of Penile reduction in this chapter, nothing graphic...

Derek continued rocking the baby, waiting for the plane to land, he liked to watch Stiles sleep, but the crowds that met them upon exiting the plane, Stirred the baby awake, his eyes wide as he looked around as much as he could from the swaddle. 

Stiles whined behind the paci, his eyes blinking against the sudden sun, how long were they flying? He could catch glimpses of people, where were they? Stiles tried to move, wriggling even as he still felt sluggish.

Derek moved Stiles so his pup was laying on his shoulder, patting his back. "Hush, Daddy will keep you safe, pup."

Stiles surpringly calmed, sucking on the paci as he rested. This wasn't right, he didn't know who this man was why would he be feeling calm? Something was wrong.

Derek rocked Stiles, the baby would feel better after the doctor visit. He moved with Scott to the waiting car, reluctantly he had to strap Stiles into his car seat, placing a blanket over him as the car moved. 

Derek kept looking in the review mirror as they drove to the doctor, Stiles was safe now. Away from the humans. "Uncle Scott came to pick us up, little man. We have one stop before we head to home, we have to go see a doctor man to check and make sure you're healthy."

Stiles shook his head, doctor.... Stiles yawned around the paci, the car was making him tired, but he needed to stay awake, what about the doctor.

Derek pulled Stiles from the car when they reached the doctors. He could see the other parents there with their babies as he walked inside, he had a made an appointment with Dr. Skyler to give his baby a check up and talk about some things that may help Stiles adjust.

"Hello, Derek." Robert greeted the Alpha as he entered the exam room, seeing the baby swaddled on his lap, he walked over and knelt down. "Hey, little guy, want to see a teddy bear?"

Stiles woke up when he felt himself being moved, where was he now? His hand was on something fluffy, he looked down seeing a purple bear in his arms. He wanted to say something, but the paci was still in his mouth as the men spoke over him, he couldn't move... 

"Now, penile reduction will be helpful and he will also get a full round of shots, that's the standard for little boys." Dr. Skyler was examining the baby as he spoke, taking measurements and checking his reflexes.

"That wont hurt him, will it?" Derek didn't want to hurt his pup, but penile reduction would help with infection from what he had read. Derek had read every book he could get his hands on before he had put his plan into action.

"No, it will help the baby, he'll adjust better and it will be easier on you in the long run if you degress him to a small age." Robert turned to retrieve several needles.

Derek moved to take Stiles hand, kneeling down by his side of the table. "Everything is alright, you'll feel a small pinch then go sleepy bye when you wake up, Daddy will be right here."

Stiles whimpered as he felt the first needle, but everything got dark as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles felt like he was surrounded by a warm bubble when he woke up, his eyes cracking open as he tried to stretch, hearing some kind of crinkling noise. He tried to reach down, He felt like he was floating. 

Derek moved from the chair beside the bed, pulling down the side of the hospital crib. "Is my baby awake?"

Stiles tried to move away, his limbs feeling like jello as he attempted to put weight on them, this man was wrong. He opened his mouth to yell only to find no noise coming from his mouth. 

"Hush, I know it's scary, Baby, let Daddy go get the Doctor to check on you, just lay down." Derek reached in after lifting the side of the crib back up, ruffling Stiles's hair affectiantly.

Stiles flinched away from the touch, falling backwards onto the disappear he now knew he was wearing. Why couldn't he speak? and...and moving was difficult, what the hell had happened? His mind was fuzzy, every thought ghosting through his fingers. 

That man...D- no, don't. That man did something... He hurt me, somehow.. Speak, say anything, scream, whisper... Stiles tried standing, he needed to get out of here. Using the side of the small prison to balance on his shaking legs. 

He was sweating as he worked to climb, his eyes darting to the door, Stiles fell back again when he saw the men coming into the stark white room. 

Derek heard the frantic heart beat as they were walking back in, rushing over to pick up Stiles gently, being carefuly to hold him outward. "Was Daddy's pup frightened all alone in such a scary place? It's okay now, no scary monsters can get you, Daddy will keep you safe."

Stiles tried saying something again, nothing coming from his mouth. why..

"His voice will be that of a normal newborn in time, but if you wish for further changes to be made, beyond the penile shortening, I can arrange a selection of surgeries that may be helpful for your assistance. The shots will need to be given again in another six months, but I'm assuming that you have everything to keep him healthy at home, supplements will be key in keeping your boy healthy until his body adjusts and to make sure his body stays regular." The Doctor handed over a list to Derek, it was basic, but it was needed for new parents.

"Yes, I already even have your nursery set up, little one, it looks amazing, you'll love seeing all the stuffed toys." Derek leaned down and kissed the top of Stiles's head.

Stiles was only catching about every word, none of it was making sense, what happened? He needed something.... what did he need? Stiles was finding it hard to keep his eyes opening, every time the man spoke his chest rumbled and it was surpringly making him doze. Until he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Stiles jerked.

DDerek looked down at his baby. "Hurting baby?"

Dr. Skyler moved to get a painkiller, walking over to his patient. "Now, this will ouchie only a little, then you can go home with Daddy."

Derek held Stiles close, making sure he didn't move as the needle was pushed into his arm. "1...2...3"

"All Done!" Robert moved the needle out of sight, the little ones were always easy when it came to shots because they couldn't understand. 

Stiles turned into Daddy, hiding his face. ouchie..... But that did make his tummy stop hurting. He relaxed against Daddy.

"Now you will need to make sure he drinks plenty of fluids and that he is urinating correctly or we will need to go back in and check the tubing, we may need to use other alternatives if this does not work out." The Doctor moved toward the door, opening it. 

"I will call you if anything goes wrong, right now I just want to get him home and comfortable. I will inform you if any complications happen before his check up." Derek nodded before walking out.

Derek wrapped a blanket around Stiles before placing him in the carseat, getting into the passenger side. "Sorry that took so long, he got a little fussy and needed another S-H-O-T for pain."

"That's fine, I had my book." Scott put his bookmark in and set it in the door, kicking the car into gear. "Heading home?"

"Yes, I don't have anywher else to go, He will sleep for a few hours now, but that will give me time to get him changed and check the surgery spot." Derek held off saying what happened, he wouldn't want to scare his pup.


End file.
